


【柯罗】A Way To You Again

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 即使他从不相信过去的时光才是最好的，但却也不得不承认，唯有在童年独自进行海盗游戏时，他才真正拥有过不受任何人约束的勇气，为拥有一切而迈出步伐，去自由地理解这个世界。现pa，一个有关重逢的故事
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 11





	1. 正文

罗喜欢咖啡，但仅限于它被装在马克杯或咖啡壶里的时候。

几秒钟前，突然出现在街口转角处的男人几乎同他迎面相撞，好在他下意识侧了侧身体，没让两人当场摔倒。这是星期五的早上七点四十三分，晨风清凉，这座城市一如既往的天气晴好，不断闪烁着的交通信号灯在高峰时期肩负着重任，来往的上班族脚步匆忙，拎着篮球网兜的青少年和结伴上学的朋友嬉笑打闹。一切都按照原本的计划顺利进行着，但一场小小的灾难却已经发生了——来源则是撞上罗的男人手中的一杯咖啡。而不幸中的万幸则是它已经半凉了。

罗下意识低头打量自己的灰色短夹克，看见前襟上几小块刚刚晕开的咖啡渍，奇妙地组合成了一串深褐色的夏威夷群岛。还挺富有艺术感，对吗？但他真的很喜欢这件夹克。原本就算不上愉快的清晨被彻底撕碎了，罗近乎悲痛地想起，自己从天空刚刚露出鱼肚一般的白色时便开始犹豫究竟是否要出这趟门。他因疲惫而难以集中注意力，只是在脑中想象起他不得不经过的街道便令人倍感遥远。

即使他最终不得不出发，也绝不是为了迎接这个。繁忙而喧嚣的城市街景，温暖的阳光洒他的脊背上，他却每时每刻都思念着天还未亮时略微冰冷的空气和浅黄色的路灯。相比清晨和白天，他更喜欢在夜间学习，空旷与孤独能使他更加专注——而此时正属于他一天中最厌恶的时间段。

“抱歉。”一个低沉且富有磁性的声音传来，“你的外套被弄脏了——”

罗分出一瞬间的心思夸奖了这陌生的声音，远胜于他学校深夜电台永远措辞过分华丽的主播，但很快又将自己拉回了糟糕的现实。他当然知道他的着装被搞砸了！这是谁都能看见的事实。他用连续三天的熬夜换取了一篇堪称完美的学期论文，他终于可以告别堆积成山的纸质资料、根本找不到一处空隙的电脑桌面。短暂的轻松来之不易，却并不意味着此刻他被困倦占据了的脸上会出现任何代表着理解和原谅的表情。

“我知道。”他冷着脸语气生硬道。

身高六英尺的罗在同龄人里并不算矮。但他当抬起头时才意识到眼前的男人比他还高出不少，微卷的金发，稍有些长的刘海，戴着副绿灰色的墨镜，身材修长且结实，脸上却挂着点后知后觉的震惊，似乎刚刚才意识到这里是繁华的第二大街而不是自家的厨房。

几乎是同时，一种强烈的反感在罗的心中沸腾起来，就如同被扔进可乐罐里的薄荷曼妥思，这种古怪的化学反应令他的喉咙有些哽咽。无论是咖啡还是清晨，仔细想来也只是些不足挂齿的小事——但当身体中的疲惫积累到了刻度尺的顶端，仅仅是溢出瓶盖的一点碳酸就能轻易地将人击溃。他看见男人仍然紧握着纸杯的手腕上貌似价值不菲的手表，几乎遮住半张脸的墨镜后看不明晰的表情，便下意识在心中判断道：一定是来自东海岸的混蛋，从来不明白什么是尊重——

紧接着，男人摘下墨镜挂在浅V字型的衣领间，露出一张英俊得令人气愤的脸，又带着点唐突的欣喜开口道：“罗，是你对吗？”

这次难以做出反应的人成了罗。无论是困惑还是反感，他想要表达的一切都凝固在了他紧皱的眉间。当他对上那双深邃的琥珀色眼睛，面对着这位能够用熟稔的语气说出他名字的陌生人，他的第一想法仍是：不管你是谁，你都毁掉了我的外套和早晨！

但在他犹豫着如何回答时，对方已经将手中的咖啡杯咚的一声准确投进了电线杆旁的垃圾桶里，又走上前给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。男人胸前挂着的墨镜撞在了他从T恤领口露出的锁骨上，很痛，他费了点劲才挣扎出来。

“你是谁？”罗语气不悦地开口，感到额角的血管正在突突地跳动。他对这个高大的金发男人没有任何印象，在通宵后他的脑子几乎像是蒙上了一层白纸，所有的思索和反应都需要他在意识里催促着自己撕破那张白纸才能顺利展开。

“噢……看来你不记得我了。”听见罗的回答，男人的脸上写满了沮丧，却很快又打起精神微笑着让罗把外套脱下来交给他。他将罗的夹克搭在手臂上，又拿出手机同罗交换了联系方式，声明会将衣物送去干洗后再送还给他。金发的男人在整个过程中显得言语流畅、迅速，动作礼貌且稳妥，就像是已经无数次将咖啡泼在擦肩而过的路人身上似的——该为此夸奖他吗？但不得不说，相比看见男人的第一眼，罗心中的反感已经在不经意间被冲淡了很多。

他们很快便分道扬镳，重新成为这座城市中的一枚齿轮。没过多久，罗脚步飞快地抵达了一间老旧的苏格兰酒吧，在最角落的卡座上找到了他已经醉得不省人事的室友。酒吧内柔和的黄铜色光线令他感到十分舒适，就连眨眼时也逐渐泛起困意，但他并不打算久留。他熟练地从对方的帆布包夹层里翻找出属于自己的那份公寓钥匙，塞进深蓝色的牛仔裤口袋里，又匆匆离开。

最艰难的部分已经过去，返回的路上所花费的时间变得不值一提。罗回到公寓快速地冲了个澡，当他顶着湿漉漉的黑发在自己房间的床上躺下时，壁钟上显示的时间已经接近上午九点。窗外的天气仍然明媚宜人，隐约还有些鸟的啁啾声传来。他再次犹豫了一瞬，下定决心最后挣扎起身一次，哗的一声将房间的窗帘彻底拉上。

光线暗淡下来，时间仿佛回溯到了天亮之前，他什么也没有经历过，只是刚刚搞定作业离开了图书馆。

正是如此。现在，是他和他既心爱又痛恨的睡眠之间的私人时光。

****-** **

****

颠倒国是不存在的，那只是绘本里被精心编撰出来的童话故事，湛蓝的天空永远不会绿草如茵，金色的城堡也不可能被反向建造起来。熟透了的苹果只会从头顶的树梢掉落到脚下，作为科学家的牛顿当然要比故事书的作者要伟大很多——九岁的罗头脑昏沉地想到。

深褐色的树干上没有挂钟，他细瘦的手腕上也不曾佩戴过手表。他不知道自己被倒吊在这棵树上有多久了，但他确实已经开始有些犯恶心，腿也逐渐发麻。他尝试过反抗，但绳结被死死地系在树枝的主干上，他再怎么气喘吁吁地向上挣扎也只能勉强碰到自己的鞋带。

事情会发展成这样也并不奇怪，街区里那群蠢货们向来只能用这样的手段取得所谓的胜利。他们从没在学校里拿过A, 也当然不会明白把一个人倒吊在树干上是没法真正干掉他的。又或者说他们十分清楚这一点——毕竟他们之中也从未有谁能有胆量做出一些值得称道的事。

他不会死掉的，他想，因此他并没有尝试扯起嗓子大声呼救。有谁会来帮助他吗？他从未收到过猫头鹰送来的信件，也没在平安夜里向圣诞老人许愿。他知道那些魔法般的馈赠不会出现在他的世界里，就如同颠倒国并不存在。

罗听见有人踩着草坪向他走来。脚步声是从背后传来的，他没法回身，谁也不能代替他保护自己的后背，他因此心跳加快，吞咽从未变得如此艰难。会是谁呢？他们之中的谁又想要回来奚落他、朝他吐口水？还是说路过的大人发现了他？正午的太阳将茂盛的草坪晒得发烫，泥土堆的气息充满了他的鼻腔，阳光像一张网似的，透过树叶的间隙铺洒在他的眼前、他的脸颊上。他什么也做不了，只能放弃般闭上眼睛任一切发生。薄薄的眼皮下，麻烦而复杂的世界变成一抹橘红色的光。

他正因此感到头晕目眩。而一个陌生的声音传来——“你好……你还好吗？”

罗慢慢睁开眼，看见一双漂亮而崭新的深灰色运动鞋，干净的白色短袜露出浅浅的边缘。但鞋带系得很难看，几乎是被缠成了一团，这个人一定不擅长逃跑，罗在心中断言。罗晃了晃身体将视线向上挪去，他们的目光在中途汇合，他看见一双琥珀色的眼睛和蓬松的金发。罗几乎是在同时体会到了欣喜和憎恶——他觉得自己并不需要对谁报以期待，更别说是眼前的这家伙。

罗见过他不止一次，但他们从未说过话。在刚刚搬来的那一天，金发的男孩穿着衬衫和短裤从车上下来，差点被路边脏兮兮的砖石绊倒。男孩整齐的背带在背后交叠成一个“×”，而罗躲在满是灰尘的玻璃窗后面目送对方走进房子里，也伸出手在玻璃上画了一个“×”。

他们绝不可能成为朋友。那家伙虽然个子很高，却看上去很软弱，像是一头温顺的小羊——这样漂亮又干净的小孩，绝不该出现在这样肮脏而混乱的街区。罗无端地想起街上的人们总是拒绝推销员带来的昂贵商品，那些被撕碎的彩色商品目录被风从垃圾桶内卷出来，落了满地。

而现在，这家伙出现在他的面前，目光紧紧黏在他的脸上。罗不确定自己的脸上到底沾了多少泥巴和灰尘，头发里究竟有多少树叶和草茎，但那样居高临下的眼神的确令他头皮刺痛，连胃也绞痛起来。那些总是对他指手画脚的大人，那些仗着年长便以为能够统治其他人的家伙，他讨厌所有的自以为是。树枝的缝隙间钻来的阳光令他脸颊发烫，他紧闭着嘴，拒绝回答对方的问题——想知道好与不好，不如也把自己吊起来试试看。

对方似乎在他恶狠狠的目光中顿了顿，却仍然往前迈步接近他，他警惕地想要向后退，反倒令自己又像钟摆似的摇晃了起来。他是想要踢他还是向他吐口水？他弄不明白，但很快，他听见一点窸窸窣窣的声音，一些像是潮湿又干燥的碎屑落在了他的脖子和下巴上，很痒。倒吊太久，他开始出现轻微的耳鸣，鼻腔里树木的厚重气味变得更加浓烈，就像是他正在缓慢地成为这棵树的一部分。

直到罗猛地摔在了草地上。他因疼痛而发出细细的呻吟，缓慢地将发麻的四肢蜷缩起来。他花了一阵子才恢复过来，低下头拍掉头发和脖子上的树皮碎屑，从连帽衫下摆里抖出之前被恶意塞进去的短树枝。他抬起头，发现金发的男孩坐在旁边的草地上望着他，带着一点类似满足的笑容，就像是刚刚完成了一件不得了的事。他气愤地站起身，可腿却像是灌了铅似的，只好又一屁股重重坐回了原处。

稍稍年长些的男孩没有笑话罗，只是告诉他最好再休息一会儿。但罗却并不觉得这是什么好建议，他已经在这棵该死的树下待了足够久了，如果对方还想借机羞辱他，只得自己抓紧时间而不是期盼他留下来。他揉了揉自己的腿，看着男孩在阳光下格外耀眼的金发——这家伙一定是来扮演什么愚蠢的英雄的，他想。但这从一开始就是个错误，因为他从不会被任何人收买，也不想和这群笨蛋中的任何一个扯上关系。

他背过身捡起那条折磨他许久的尼龙绳留作备用，一边稍带趔趄地往家的方向走，一边咬牙切齿地思考起报仇的方法。他会让他们明白，就算他向来单枪匹马，也永远是这片垃圾堆里最不好惹的那一个。

****-** **

罗是被手机铃声给吵醒的。他因自己在睡觉前居然忘了将它静音而感到失策，不情愿地在床头柜上摸索着手机，而接通的一瞬间对方却挂断了。他懊恼地低骂了一声，点开通话列表才看清来电方是他的室友。那便没什么可担心的了。他将手机扔回枕头边，准备再次闭上眼——而手机却又震动起来。

他点开那条短信，对着发件人足足思考了半分钟。“唐吉诃德·罗西南迪”这个名字他似乎在哪里听过，而短信里有关“咖啡”和“干洗”的字眼的确令他立即回想起了今天早上的事情。他将学生公寓的地址发送过去，等待对方所说的“助理”帮忙将衣物送来。

大约半小时后，罗打着呵欠打开门，一位棕发的年轻男人询问他是否就是特拉法尔加先生，他回答是，对方递给他一个纸袋，再次向他表达歉意后便转身离开。回到房间后罗打开纸袋，将夹克挂回了衣橱里——他检查过原本留有咖啡渍的布料，确实已经被彻底清洗干净了。

罗习惯性折起纸袋时却感到了一点阻力，其中似乎还装着些什么，便将手伸进去，又找到一张手写的卡片。字迹说不上潇洒但好在排列整齐，上面写着很高兴能够再次遇见他，下次有空的时候请务必一起吃顿饭作为今日唐突的赔礼。虽然落款仍是“罗西南迪”这个名字，字迹却与上面的句子看上去截然不同——花体线条熟练且流畅，字母之间勾勒出的心形显然是经过一番设计后的产物。

这令罗略微有些疑惑，他捏着卡片沉思了片刻，这难道是搭讪方式中的一种吗？

生活中的意外总会以不同的形式被抛至人的眼前，而到那时候你唯一能做的便是接住它。几天后，罗经过学校附近的私人电影院时，突然注意到了一张印刷精良的大幅宣传海报被慷慨地覆盖在了其他的旧海报之上，而他竟然再次瞥见了那个名字——唐吉诃德·罗西南迪。

他几乎是僵硬着停下了脚步反复阅读了三遍才得以确认自己并没有眼花，进而转身快速回到了公寓大楼，近乎急切地将钥匙塞进了钥匙孔里。经过客厅时室友问他怎么刚刚出门就返回，而他摇了摇头走进房间，动作机械地关上门，坐到书桌前，掀开笔记本电脑，打开搜索引擎——敲击键盘搜索这个名字。

他再次反复阅读了三遍维基百科上的简介。操，的确是本人没错！他什么时候认识过电影演员？对方为什么认识他？那真的只是搭讪吗？如果只是为了搭讪，猜中他名字的几率有多大？不，如果对方真的是明星，怎么可能会来搭讪他？

他猛地合上笔记本，并立即阻止自己继续思考有关搭讪的一切。他宁愿相信另一种可能性，那就是那天早上的确什么也没有发生，他只是在熬完夜后沉沉睡过了整个白天，而证据便是他心爱的夹克正干净整洁地挂在他的衣橱里，不曾沾染过一点和咖啡有关的痕迹。

桌上的那张手写卡片急不可耐地跳入他的眼帘。

这一天里的其他时间，罗并不自知地开始分心，最终在被邻座的女生提醒他似乎走错了教室时才意识到了症状的严重性。或许是有关搭讪的念头，也或许是因为罗西南迪是个男人，他甚至不想承认他对此抱有好奇。

但事实便是他仍然忍不住翻阅了罗西南迪的Instagram，直到那种强烈的难以置信缓慢地转化为了更多他已知的事实：金发、那副灰绿色墨镜、黑色浅V字领上衣、腕间的手表——他脑海里的所有碎片都分别出现在了那些不需要滤镜也十分完美的照片里，背景五光十色，拍摄角度也恰当，而画面中的主角面露严肃或是带着轻松的笑意，一概英俊得如同那天清晨的阳光。

好奇心一旦开始蔓延，求知欲便会成为更加理所当然的面具，更何况像罗这样对学术和理论仍然抱有相当耐心的人来说。他从来不会阻止自己去加深对这个世界的了解，毕竟知识与常识从不会伤害任何人。

第二天晚上，他以这样的名义观看了一部由罗西南迪主演的电影，从开头便带有浓重悬疑感的刑侦片。男主角是一名刚被调任不久的警察，表面看似循规蹈矩，在同事眼里甚至有些古板；但办案时总是爱好提前潜入，近乎自负地抛下搭档独自行动（这样的反差令罗感到十分迷人）。而故事的开头便是某一次执行任务时，男主终于因自己的擅闯而品尝到了苦果，和作为人质的女主角一起被囚禁在隔着一面墙的两间狭窄禁闭室里。

电影播放到三分之二时，公寓的门突然在吱呀一声中被打开，罗抱着靠枕猛地按下暂停键坐起身。他的室友啪的一声粗鲁地拍开客厅的灯，看见电视屏幕上的画面，立刻像是在参加电视台答题节目似的用手拍上罗的肩膀，得意而笃定地说出了电影的名字。

是这部，没错，罗打断他，并要求他立即闭上嘴禁止剧透。但在对方回到房间之前，罗却还是忍不住开口询问对方对这部电影有什么看法。

“女主角很漂亮。”室友先生评价道。

“还有吗？你付费点播电影只是为了欣赏女性角色的外貌吗？”罗鄙夷地望着对方，“那男主角呢？”

“唐吉诃德什么的吗？名字拗口的家伙，不过实在是令人羡慕。”

“羡慕？”

“这部电影里他吻了女主角整整三次！还有哪部悬疑片能有这么多吻戏——”

“好了我知道了，你可以回房间了。晚安，感谢你的观点。”

室友离开时体贴地再次关上了灯，一片漆黑的房间里只有电视屏幕散发着莹莹的光。当罗看到第二段吻戏时，他稍稍有些理解了“羡慕”这个词的含义。当男主角用伤痕累累的臂膀揽住女主，镜头间流露出的那种恰到好处的柔软和深情的确会让人心怀艳羡——不是所有人都能在生活中得到扮演英雄的机会，而当这样的机会来临，真正能够成为英雄的人更加寥寥。角色们在经历了近乎疯狂的痛苦后得到的短暂平静与美好，甚至会让观众们对那段惊心动魄的经历产生一点不自觉的憧憬。他们知道向往冒险的冲动永远根植在每个人的心中。

但或许是因为他稍稍接触过现实中的罗西南迪，这部电影里的他对罗而言倒也不仅仅是这个角色。即使他数次因对方的演技而被代入了故事和剧情中，却还是会忍不住思考起对方本人在这部电影里有着怎样的表现。

待到电影放完，点播频道自动跳转到推荐的下一部片子，罗将怀里皱巴巴的靠枕塞回沙发上，回想起剧情中冷冽却又真挚的情感来又忍不住深深叹了口气。

最终，他向自己承认，比起美丽且令人心生怜爱的女主角，他竟然觉得罗西要更吸引人一些。

****-** **

****

生活中的意外总会以不同的形式被抛至人的眼前，如果你没能成功接住它，而后弯下腰拾起来也没什么紧要。

罗仍然不知道他是作为粉丝还是朋友的身份被邀请的。

但事实便是当罗西南迪的邀请摆在他的眼前，他清楚地意识到自己从未想过要拒绝对方。最初，他告诉自己这或许就和参观博物馆有些类似，他只需要礼貌地欣赏以及聆听，但当他真正抵达至对方的公寓时，却意外地体会到一种拜访老朋友般的亲近——更别说公寓的主人甚至为他准备了崭新的室内拖鞋和马克杯。

此刻，他真正的朋友们正在床上呼呼大睡，以此准备今晚在学校附近的酒吧内摇铃狂欢，庆祝终于结束的地狱备考周。而他却在罗西（对方表示希望被他这样称呼）的豪华公寓里抱着一整杯洒满了棉花糖的热可可，和对方一起观看皮克斯的动画电影。

罗西的沙发上摆放有六七个图案各异的靠枕，环绕在他们身侧几乎编织出了一种鸟巢似的氛围，而相比正在播放中的电影，罗的注意力大半都暗自停留在身旁的金发男人身上。

他过去从未想象过，当自己被他人默认当做是朋友后，竟然能够对此报以积极的回应。他并不恐惧社交与触碰，却也难以认同冒犯。当罗西的助理将他的衣物归还过后，他得到那张带有签名的卡片，而后几天，又收到了来自罗西的短信。他在课间不动声色地听身后的一排女生谈论着罗西的新电影，而他几分钟前还在手机上查看了这位演员先生在私人Facebook上的更新。

影迷眼中的罗西永远把握着恰到好处的内敛气质，科班出身，专业又敬业。他的粉丝论坛上记载着他谈及自己第一次担任电影主角时的想法，那时候他二十一岁，因为算不上知名而勇于挑战一切困难，带着迷人的微笑在访谈中漫不经心地说着“如果搞砸了那就想办法忘掉它，再继续走下去。”而事实上那部电影获得了巨大的成功，他也借此正式走上了这条耀眼的道路。

他在某部爱情片里担任主角时，全程只有169字的台词，却在故事里无声地讲述了一段动人的恋情；某部校园剧的花絮访谈里，导演和工作人员们哄笑着向镜头一一细数了他因冒失而不小心弄坏的道具；他曾在为某部动画电影配音后，捐赠给儿童慈善机构的款项远远高于电影片酬。

或许从那些他作为公共人物时留下的记录与叙述中，他本人的禀性和爱好也可见一斑。而罗真正了解到对方的形象并不是从罗西扮演过的任何一个角色、任何一张面孔，是当他站在罗西的厨房里，眼见着金发的男人将食盐当做砂糖舀进了咖啡杯里时。

罗完全没能忍住笑意，一边道歉一边大笑出声。男人略有沮丧地将自己搞砸了的咖啡倒进厨房水槽里，又漱了几次口，重新从橱柜里拿出可可粉为他们制作新的饮品。

正因如此，当他瞥见罗西一边轻轻吸着鼻子，一边从怀里的纸巾盒里抽出纸来时便不会再感到奇怪。这部动画里处处充满了墨西哥风情，主角是一名热爱音乐的小男孩，在当地人庆祝亡灵节时意外踏入了另一个世界的土地。

他在罗西询问他是否愿意一起观看这部动画时，便即时用谷歌搜过了故事简介（这算不上抢跑，只是一点适当的准备工作），他知道这个故事所得到的观影评价向来都是有关感人至深的爱、友情和亲情。他平时对这样的题材并不算感兴趣，但如今主随客便也没什么关系。

他不可避免地注意到了罗西怀里的纸巾盒第一次发出声响时，电影才刚刚开场几分钟。剧情正讲述到小男孩心爱的吉他被家人给摔在了地上，他们明令禁止他演奏音乐，只因为在这个家族里这样的爱好不被允许延续。

罗隐隐对此感到惊讶，又同时觉得能够理解。他在余光中打量着荧幕光影下罗西的侧脸，男人的睫毛因泪水而变得潮湿，专注的神色却仍是坚毅的。只是，照这样下去，到电影结束时对方究竟会用掉多少纸巾？

他决定继续观察下去。

****-** **

****

他们叫他柯拉松，似乎是因为他的父母都是拉丁裔，而他穿着那件浅粉色红心图案的衬衫在学校里冷不丁地用西班牙语回答了老师的提问。罗知道他的英语说得并不差劲，或许这家伙只是太紧张了，他已经十六岁了，却总是那么紧张。罗耸耸肩，将脚下的碎石子踢向路边的排水口，石子在撞击到生锈的金属时发出了一点闷响。无论如何，都同他没什么关系。

路边的雪糕车放着欢快的歌曲，母亲牵着孩子的手排队等待着，先排完队的男孩面带幸福地舔着甜筒，用袖子抹掉沾在嘴角的甜腻。罗不是那样的孩子，也不曾羡慕过他们的生活，比起在街道上闲逛，他更想尽快回到自己的书桌前读完塞着书签的书。

但现在还不行，他在等一个人出现。

十几分钟后，罗看见他在等的那个少年不知是被什么东西给绊住了，突然跌倒在人行道上，或许是少年自己的鞋带，也或许是被压扁的易拉罐。他眯着眼睛，观望着对方面无表情地缓缓站起身，拍掉长裤和衬衫上的灰尘，接着往家的方向走。

不知从何时起，他和柯拉松被其他人当做是伙伴，又或者说是“同伙”要更恰当一些。罗从未想过要和任何人组建团体，成为搭档，他向来一个人也能够解决所有的问题，得到所有的答案。即使对大多数人而言，敌人的敌人便是朋友。但他既不想要敌人，也不想要朋友。

祖父过去曾对他说，你不需要将他人当做敌人，人们不依靠胜利也能够生活。纵使十一岁的罗并未彻底弄懂这句话的含义，却也依稀能够体会到其中包含着的一种情感——就像是冰淇淋和积雪一样都会融化，树叶到了秋天便会干枯发黄。什么时候他可以不再将任何人当做是敌人的话，生活又会出现怎样的变化？

倘若说对那时的罗而言，世界向来是泾渭分明、非黑即白的，他却在柯拉松的身上看见两种截然不同的颜色。这令他们既算不上敌人也无法成为朋友。他们同样被拒绝、被排斥，只能站在遥远的地方看着人群中的其他人携手相伴，以集体的名义做出或是愚蠢或是糟糕的事。但与此同时，他和他之间也总是存在着一条难以跨越的沟壑，就像苹果的果肉和果核总是两样不同的事物，前者清脆而后者始终坚固。

但也正因如此，他在他眼中有着近乎特别的意义。

自从许久前的那一天，年长些的男孩替他解开绑在腿上的绳索，将他从树上放下，而他嘲笑完对方徒然地扮演英雄角色后便落荒而逃——那种他仍然能够回忆起的窘迫与慌张，令他的离开几乎与逃跑无异。

在那之后，罗从未战胜过他，只因为他所有的痛恨与诅咒都像是被倒入了柔软的棉花糖里，没有人以粗暴的举动回应他的挑衅，也没有人将他自视已经习惯被人嘲笑的缺陷拿出来反复折磨。少年对他报以柔软的微笑，从书包里拿出锡纸包着的奶糖递给他。最初，罗将这样的举动当做是针对于他的施舍，是侮辱，直到他意识到对方对许多人皆是如此。类似一种软弱而傻气的本能或是天性。更加戏谑的是，相较这片糟糕至极的街区里的其他人而言，罗的冷漠竟也宛若善良。

他走上前去，叫住如今个子已经比他高出一大截的金发少年，从口袋里拿出一张叠成整齐方形的纸片递给对方，又一言不发地离开。

罗原本以为这会是他最后一次见到柯拉松。

但他漏掉了一件事——那就是对方似乎总是可以找到他。无论当他是被困在烈日之下的橡树上、独自安静地待在灌木丛后、还是躲藏在厚重的玻璃窗后面向窗外的人做鬼脸。

少年背着他往家的方向走。罗感到肺很痛，也可能是胃，可就连心脏也微微抽痛着。他明明认真地读过人体结构图，背诵过那些复杂的医学名词，却还是没法弄清楚自己身体里究竟哪一处要更痛一些。傍晚时分的街道逐渐被夜色笼罩，不再像白天那样嘈杂而凌乱，售卖热狗和冰淇淋的推车已经消失了，闲逛着的孩子们也在母亲的呼唤声中返回了家中。越是接近寂寥的夜晚，越是给人一种近乎温柔的假象。

一种他同他之间如此亲近而又熟悉的假象。

柯拉松在巷子里找到他时，既没有问他为什么要将那张记录着他的“宝藏”的简易地图交给自己，也没有问他和他们打架的原因。或许这很容易理解，毕竟每个人在长大的过程中都会经历不止一场看似渺无尽头的战争。直到有一天，他终于受够了，想要为此画上一个合理的句号，给他的敌人们一个退场的机会。并且，真正的海盗并不会把最重要的东西标记在地图上。

诊所里的女护士替罗清理胳膊上的伤口时手法十分温柔，反到令罗稍稍紧张了起来，但当他抬起头看见金发少年脸上的表情时却忍不住笑了起来——对方如临大敌地紧皱着眉头，压抑着眼眶边若有若无的湿迹，全然一副快要哭出来的样子。

受伤的人还没哭过，反倒是旁观的人先流起眼泪来，连护士小姐都因这颇为有趣的场面勾起了嘴角，包扎完毕后又分别揉了揉两个人的头发，提醒他们今后可要多注意脚下，别再轻易跌倒。的确是很好的建议，罗注意到柯拉松突然微微发红的耳根，难得成功忍住了笑意。

那时罗所谓的宝藏也并不是特别贵重的物品，只是一些积年累月的收藏：经过打磨的玻璃碎片、形状独特的石子、圆润的玻璃弹珠、贴着彩色画纸的空火柴盒，而剩下的绝大部分都是色彩斑斓的金属瓶盖，来源于不同牌子的汽水或是啤酒。他热衷于从商店的角落、篮球场的边缘、街道上任何一处地方敏锐地发现这些带有各自美妙之处的小玩意，却也因此被学校里的人嘲笑是爱好翻垃圾桶的浣熊。他们将打印出来的浣熊图片剪下来贴在他的课本和书包上。

在无尽的大海上，宝藏的意义于每一个海盗而言都是不同的。而罗第一次真正拥有算得上宝藏的东西，是在他最后一次见到柯拉松的那一天。那是个雨天，十分符合离别的氛围，金发的少年在搬家前上门拜访他，又将一枚精美的银色硬币赠送给了他。硬币上绘制着小小的船锚和皇冠，背面则是一面复杂的旗帜，银灰色的金属闻起来有股柠檬水的味道。

柯拉松向他告别后，他将那枚硬币紧紧包裹在掌心里，决定不再躲在玻璃窗后观望对方离开。他追赶出门，因泡水而浸湿的鞋子在黑色的石子路上啪啪作响。雨滴飘洒个不停，但天空却是晴朗的，正如同许多年后罗依然会在不经意间回忆起的童年印象——每一场阳光中的大雨，每一个充满阴翳却又无比光明的日子。

****-** **

罗终于下定决心拨通了妹妹拉米的电话。他们在幼时曾有很长一段时间没能生活在一起，但好在兄妹之间的关系却没有因此变得生疏，自从他们分别成功申请到大学后，便只在寒暑假和圣诞节前后返回家中时碰面。

“你回家了吗？”

“还没。”

“我看到你发了INS.”

“你是谁？你真的是我哥哥吗？他绝对不会用Instagram! ”

“但现在看来它很有用。如果你在家的话能不能帮我个忙？不会很久。”

“好吧！”

“第一步，打开我房间的门。”

“什么？你确定吗？天知道这么多年来我是怎样忍住没有偷偷溜进你神秘的私人领地的？”

“是的，我确定。第二步，我的书柜下面有一个拉门……”

“等等，我现在上楼。安娜，按一下暂停我马上就回来——”

“你有客人？”

“差不多吧。我们在看Netflix上的新剧，噢，我忘了你大概不会有兴趣。”

“唐吉诃德·罗西南迪饰演了反派助手的那部吗？”

“我的上帝！你竟然知道？我现在几乎可以确信你绝对不是我哥！”

“不要对着手机尖叫，我的耳朵最近因为期末考试而格外脆弱。”

“我亲爱的哥哥，你才刚刚二十一岁。你可以选择在看书时听点莫扎特和巴赫以外的东西，不要总是模仿祖父！”

“那么现在你到我房间了吗？”

“我刚刚到了。”

“书柜下有个拉门，打开它，最角落里应该有个铁盒。”

“让我看看……你是说一个深蓝色的曲奇盒吗？”

“是的，把它拿到我的书桌上，第三步，打开它。”

“好的……我的天啊！它已经生锈了！”

“我再说一次，请不要对着手机尖叫。想点办法打开它吧。”

“好吧，你等我一下。”

“你可以用放在右边第二个抽屉里的金属尺子撬开它。千万，千万不要用任何一个铜制书签，它们太薄了，会直接断掉的。”

“呃，是吗……好的，嗯……好了！我打开了！”

“第四步，里面应该有一枚银色的硬币？”

“哇哦——”

“怎么了？”

“出乎意料！哥，我现在怀疑你真的是一只浣熊？为什么你要把碎玻璃片和空火柴盒留在我们的家里？”

“既然你称呼我为哥哥，那么如果我是浣熊，你也是。”

“盒子里太乱啦，我找找看吧。”

“硬币正面的图案应该是船锚和皇冠，背面是西班牙国旗。”

“噢……中间有个镂空的小洞是吗？”

“对，没错，你找到了吗？”

“看上去是的。”

“好的，那么把整个铁盒都寄给我吧。”

“不——如果你只是想要那枚硬币，我就只需要邮寄它！”

“……好吧。”

“你就不能承认只是因为它很重要所以你才需要它吗！别害羞了，我是你的妹妹，我不会因为你在整袋彩虹糖里只喜欢苹果味而说你幼稚的。话说回来，你是突然想要回顾童年时光吗？我记得你中学时好像一直在收集纪念币之类的东西。”

“一言难尽，只是突然想起来一些事情。邮寄的费用我会付的。”

“好吧，明天之前我会寄出的。别忘了早点回家！”

正如他亲爱的妹妹所说，他在上高中之前拥有那样的爱好，收集纪念币以及其他国家的钱币。而这项爱好的来源似乎便是那枚银色的比塞塔钱币，在欧元流通前西班牙的法定货币。那时候他不擅社交，总是孤身一人，却费尽心思收集了许多在他人看来毫无价值的东西。

在一些踯躅前行的日子里，生活偶尔会令人感到空旷且单薄，但如果那时你拥有着一样真正属于自己的东西——即使只是一枚硬币、一颗玻璃珠，但它毫无怨言地陪伴着你，在梦境的边缘悄然衍生出一种魔法，就好像只要紧握着它，无论走向何方都不再会迷失自己。

但直到突然有一天，他也会意识到自己不再需要它们了。

他拼尽全力打扫房间，拉开所有的抽屉和橱柜，把收纳在鞋盒和饼干桶里的东西通通倒在地板上。上一个阶段里无比珍视着的宝物不再令人留恋，被干脆利落地扔进垃圾桶内；而有些则在经过思考和筛选后有幸存活到下一个阶段，却还是可能会在某一次整理中被抛弃。对不少人而言，玩具和收藏品很难永远陪伴着你。大概生活便是如此，长大便是如此。

如果说岁月曾经有机会借由他的收藏品而留下痕迹，可多数时候都被他主动放弃了。那枚来自异国的精美硬币，他依稀记得他也曾经不以为意地许诺要将它赠送给他人，或是邻座的同学，或是前来拜访的妹妹的朋友。所幸几经辗转，却仍然安稳地待在生锈的饼干盒内。

即使他从不相信过去的时光才是最好的，但却也不得不承认，唯有在童年独自进行海盗游戏时，他才真正拥有过不受任何人约束的勇气，为拥有一切而迈出步伐，去自由地理解这个世界。

****-** **

****

在他们下车前，助理先生叮嘱罗西不要再把咖啡弄洒，毕竟那天他整个白天都没能专心工作，金发的男人稍带苦恼地应允下来，也只能保证今天至少不会再外带咖啡了。而此时距离他们刚刚在第二大街的转角处碰见已然过去了三个多月，他们则以朋友的身份相伴出游。

他们去了本地最著名的连锁汉堡店，罗向他透露了有关这家店的秘密菜单——即使门店提供的菜单上只有薯条、饮料和三种汉堡，但实际上你可以向点单员要求任何你能够想象的汉堡搭配。他们几乎可以制作出任何口味。演员先生显然不太经常光顾这样的店面，微微惊异的同时也感到格外有趣。按照计划，他们外带了快餐和汽水，徒步行走至附近的公园，开始享受久违的野餐时光。

由于近海的缘故，这座城市的夏日也总是温和而晴朗的，一如终年绝大多数时候的模样。他们坐在树荫下的草坪上，树木之间漏下的细碎光斑洒落在餐布上。手中的食物透过薄薄的棕色纸袋散发着热度，他们谈论起新鲜的话题，对香水过敏的女明星代言了香水，中央公园的灌木丛里一直住着浣熊，雪糕车贩卖的冰淇淋有哪些最受欢迎的口味。

少量的阳光洒落在罗西的浅色衬衣和琥珀色的眼睛上，他的坐姿随意却优雅，嘴唇因汽水而微微湿润。罗完全可以理解为什么眼前的男人会成为一位演员，一位明星，他拥有堪称完美的外表，似乎与生俱来的美好气质，而当他望向你时，你可以透过他的眼睛看见你自己，看见整个世界。你会轻而易举地得知这所有的一切都是属于他的。

金发的男人自告奋勇起身去替他们买冰淇淋。罗望着他走向绿地边缘的背影，注视着他同摊贩对话，付钱，收起找零，拿起心仪的甜品，又转身返回。视线中的镜头似乎突然被拉长，附近家庭的孩子将蓝莓果酱打翻在了玫瑰色的餐布上，罗闻见空气中的水果甜味，而此刻，彻底被阳光所俘获的金发男人正在向他走来，带着点随时都快要跌倒的危险，却令他无端地想起拜伦或是其他某位诗人曾经写下过的诗句——He walks in beauty.

一切都带有显而易见的美。

罗在接过冰淇淋时便下定决心不再回避对方的眼神。在勇气褪去之前，他从口袋里拿出了那枚绘制着船锚与皇冠的硬币。他思忖，然后开口，省略了故事的许多个部分，却还是决定承认他从粉丝论坛上读到罗西的爱好是“收集纪念币”后便回忆起了他们最初因何而相遇。但真正的豁然开朗却是在他拆开妹妹寄来的包裹时——那枚硬币因积年的摩挲与存放而稍有磨损，但浮雕绘制出的图案却很难变得模糊。

童年时期无意间编织出的故事就如同散落在床下的拼图，他摸索着拣拾、拼凑，但尚且完整的部分和早已被遗忘的碎片之间仍然留有空隙。可承认自己两次被同一个人吸引也算不上什么丢脸的事，毕竟像他们那样的孩子，无论身处哪里，向来都依靠着自己的力量长大。从来都谈不上真的幸运，也因此绝不会轻易放弃想要的东西。

在离开那片温暖的绿地之前，罗西在树荫的庇佑下向他坦白：“其实那时候我以为你不太喜欢我。”

“倒也不是……”他终于语调平稳地说，“或许我只是不太喜欢那时的生活。”

暖和的风扫过深绿色的叶片，发出细碎的声响，催促着他们心照不宣地回到车内。当他们在深色的车窗玻璃后接吻时，两人身上仍然带有阳光和泥土的味道，而那个吻则如同蓝莓果酱、橙子汽水一般甜蜜，因此并不比在草坪上减色。

过去，他毅然放弃，又错过了那么多东西，所幸那间花园里却仍然有一枝玫瑰是留给他的。而所有通往未来的道路之中，也一定存在着他同他并肩而行的那种可能性。

“所以现在我们手里的拼图一样多了，”金发的男人微笑着道，“我可以开始追求你了吗？”

END

第二章为番外，请享用w


	2. Dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on, dance with me.

罗西注视着他黑发的男朋友驾驶着他的车，在一行列格外昂贵的车种之间找到了一个合适的空位，顺利将车停进去。罗是他们之中更擅长驾驶的那一个，因而当他们出游时，多数时候他的车钥匙都交由对方保管。今晚他们二人都穿着款式简单的黑色西装，低调却材质优良、剪裁合当。这是一场舞会，即使真正收到邀请的只有罗西一人，他们却也相伴前来了。

抵达大厅门外后，罗西示意他的男朋友暂时先保持沉默。随后，一位身着体面的男人走出来询问他们的身份。

“这是威廉·萨洛伊导演的侄子。”罗西向对方投以一个迷人的微笑。

“……抱歉，先生。”男人望着他顿了顿，有些为难道，“我们的宾客名单上似乎没有——”

“或许是你记错了？我和萨洛伊先生是一同被邀请来的。”罗西微皱起眉头向大厅内看了一眼，表现出一副困惑的模样，而脚下却径直往前走。面对他自然而从容的举止，男人开始犹豫起来，很快又调整出足够礼貌的神情，热情地邀请他们入内。

自厅内漫出的暖色灯光洒在他们的肩膀上，四室内温度宜人，古典乐飘荡在昂贵的家具摆设之间。刚刚走进大厅，便有熟识罗西的人上前向他打招呼，而这时他便向其他人如实介绍起他黑发的同伴名叫特拉法尔加·罗。

同他熟络交谈着的年轻女性赞美起罗的外表，身着燕尾服的侍者递来盛满香槟杯的托盘，他下意识摆手回绝，却发现罗执意拿起一杯品尝。

这并不是今晚唯一的意外。

罗西微笑着站在酒红色的天鹅绒窗帘旁，一手握着高脚杯，一手抚摸着身侧扶手椅背的缎面，打量着不远处舞池中央摇曳着的裙裾与衣角。越过洁白的长柱和拥挤的人潮，他看见彼端他心爱的青年正和身材姣好的女舞伴脚步协调地共舞着。很难拒绝热情的女性，不是吗？手中昂贵的酒液也没能带来令人愉悦的效果，他并不知道自己原来也会如此不从容。

几经思忖，他还是决定上前将唯属于他的领回来。他在那支舞曲终止时不失风度地介入其中，邀请那位女士同他跳下一支曲子，又将手中的酒杯交由黑发的青年，以眼神示意他稍等片刻。

又一曲终了，他礼貌地将女伴携至休息席，才脚步匆匆地离开大厅。他在侧厅门外的花园里找到了罗，而对方站在矮矮的石阶下面，似乎正安静地望着远处空无一人的高尔夫球场和依稀悬挂着几颗星星的墨蓝色天际。

“我不知道罗原来这样受欢迎。”他微笑着地走到对方身侧，接回自己的那支高脚杯。

黑发的青年向来者露出一个狡黠的笑容，“我也不知道原来我的男朋友如此擅长表演。”

“舞会的部分不都是已知的吗？我们连华尔兹也排练过了。”

“但我不得不说，穿着室内拖鞋和穿着皮鞋踩到舞伴的脚完全是两码事。”

“没关系，今天是特别的。生日快乐？介意我这时候说吗？”

“在询问我之前你似乎已经说出来了。”

“抱歉。那么，现在可以和我跳支舞吗？我记得你刚才表现得很好。”

罗西俯身将酒杯放在台阶上，又流畅地捉住对方的手。他们默契地开始迈步，花园里很安静，两旁的茂盛树木中有虫鸣声轻轻传来，喷泉带着明亮的月色缓慢地流淌着。

他在心底无声地数着节拍，欣赏着青年光洁的脖颈，正装外套下隐约可见的腰线，而紧盯着他的那双深邃眼睛中也似乎有几分月色流淌——正是这所有的一切，才令他愉悦地驻足停顿又再次前行，既充满急切又始终耐心。

最初，他数次想象过当对方在荧幕上看见他、认出他、想起他是谁。

但他却从未特意为他保留过一枚硬币、一朵玫瑰，记忆中未命名的照片仍然没有相框，过去的日子也如同滚落至沙发下的玻璃珠一般难以拾回。只因为他从一开始就已经心甘情愿地将所有的美好拱手献上。而现在，他们终于能够跳起同一支舞。

倘若谁再不小心犯错，务必请以亲吻作为赔偿；而填满空白的最好方式便是就此携手，将那些孑然独行的日子统统忘光。

END


End file.
